


It Was A Marginally Better Idea Than A Ketchup Bath Bomb

by MarshmarrowSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic af, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Reader has a vagina, Reader lives with sans and papyrus, Scientist Reader, Smut, Sub Sans, dom reader, handjobs, sans is a gross little man but u love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: Sans loved taking baths once he was actually in the water.  The problem was getting him in there in the first place.





	It Was A Marginally Better Idea Than A Ketchup Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I got this idea from a weird and pleasant dream I had a few months back ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sans loved taking baths once he was actually in the water.  It was a great place to nap, since he, being the lungless skeleton he was, didn't have to worry about accidental drowning.  The problem was getting him in there in the first place.

 

You swear, if you and Papyrus weren’t around, the man would sit around collecting dust like an old forgotten artifact.  He often neglected to bathe for as much as a week at a time before you and his brother finally started to complain about the stench.  Like rotten ketchup, you always agreed.  Sans never took offence to such remarks.  He just laughed and agreed.  He seemed proud of himself, if anything.

 

You, on the other hand…

 

Well, you wouldn’t be dating Sans if you were crazy about hygiene, but even you had standards.  You didn’t mind his wearing shirts for several days without washing them-- it saved laundry money.  But you of all people suffered the most when he refused to bathe.  You had to cuddle with the guy every night, as well as every time you took naps together, which you would never complain about for any reason other than he stank to high heaven every time you and Papyrus forgot to remind him to practice basic hygiene.  Not to mention when you had sex with him...  physically, it was always great, but olfactorily, not so much.

 

It was high time you came up with a way to keep him on a normal bathing schedule.  You considered buying bubble bath for him, or maybe setting up a trail of ketchup-flavored pringles leading into the bathroom, only to shut the door on him when he reached the end…  then the thought occurred to you.  You realized your destiny, your ultimate mission as his partner.  


You, and you alone, could be his motivation to bathe.  More specifically, you could coax him into joining you every time you bathed.

 

You decided to try it on a Friday night, after a long week of work that made you want nothing more than to soak in the bath with one of your bath bombs.  Sans was also just starting to become offensively odorous, so it was perfect timing.  As he watched TV, practically vegetative from how long he’d spent on the couch that day, you perked him up by approaching from behind the couch and wrapping your arms around his neck.

 

“Howdy, sugar skull.”  You smiled, pressing your nose against the top of his head and granting him a soft kiss.  He tilted his head back as far as he could to reciprocate with a kiss of his own.

 

“hey babe.  didja enjoy that pizza?  ordered it myself.”

 

Of course, Sans always made sure you had food as soon as you came home from work, so if Papyrus wasn’t up to the task, that meant delivery.  It was for your own good.  He doubted that you would enjoy the stuff he…  “cooked” for himself.  Like microwaved freezer tots that specifically said DO NOT MICROWAVE on the box.

 

“Yep.  You ordered it perfectly.  Thanks a bunch.”  You rubbed his shoulders.  “Sooo…”

 

“what’s on your mind, doll?  need something?”  Sans could always tell when you had something on your mind that you wanted from him.  Luckily, he was a very accommodating boyfriend.

 

“Well, I don’t need something, it’s more of an…  offer.”  You folded your hands over the center of his chest, where you knew his soul rested.  Even now, you could feel its steady hum.  “I’m gonna go take a bath.  Wanna come keep me company?”

 

Sans chuckled, wriggling himself free from the couch cushions he had begun to sink into.  You let him go, your hands slipping from his chest.  Your plan seemed to be working.  “you want me around that much?  sure, i could spend all day with ya’.  what do you want me to do?  sit on the toilet and sing with you while you clean up?  i know you like singing in there.  you’ve got a beautiful voice.  we could do a duet.”

 

You blushed.  You didn’t know he could hear you when you sang in the shower.  “Ah…  no, that’s alright.  Actually, I was hoping you’d go with me.  In the bath.”

 

He froze for a moment.  Then he turned around to face you with his arms up on the back of the couch and gave you an all-too-familiar knowing grin, complete with a cheeky wink.  “oh, i see.  you don’t want my company.  you just wanna wrangle me into cleaning myself, don’tcha?  bribes don’t work on me, sweetheart.”

 

Damn.  You almost forgot sometimes that nudity didn’t faze Sans, and thus wouldn’t convince him in this instance.  It wasn’t that he didn’t find you attractive-- you were absolutely beautiful to him.  It was just that with or without clothes, you were still you, with all your traits that made you so irresistible to him.  You still had your squishy human body, your soft hair, your gentle eyes, your beautiful smile, not to mention your sense of humor, your patience with him, your smarts and your determination; all the things he loved so much about you.  There was nothing salacious about a naked skeleton, after all-- they only wore clothes for comfort and style-- so he didn’t see your human body any differently.  You would have to adjust your tactics.

 

“Of course I want your company!  I’m taking this bath to relax after a long week of work, punny bun.”  He giggled at that pet name.  He always did.  “And what could be more relaxing than settling in the warm water with you?  Running my hands over your bones, having you teach me the names of each one…  I mean, with your help, one day I’ll be able to name ‘em all.”

 

“mmm, well…  i can respect your scientific curiosity.”  He relented, “alright.  count me in.  when are we gonna-- whoa, ehehe."  You picked him right up off the couch from under his arms and carried him against your front like the big man-baby he was.  "alright then.  right now?"

 

"Yes.  Right now.  I've had a long day..."  
  
"and i stink?"  
  
"Annnd you stink."

 

"awwwh, thanks."  Luckily, Sans didn't put up a fight.  He seemed to enjoy it when you carried him like this.  He wrapped his arms up around your neck and leaned against you gratefully.  "c'mon.  you know you love it."

 

"I love _you._ Not your stink."  You set him gently on the edge of the bath tub and ran the water.  He leaned forward to futz with the toilet lid while your back was turned.

 

"yeah, well.  i may stink but at least i don't poop.  you humans are _hilariously_ gross.  you're so leaky.  leaking outta all kinds of holes all the time..."

 

You turned to him and put a hand on your hip.  "Yeah, well, I didn't see you complaining about my hole last night."

 

Sans snorted unflatteringly and dropped the lid with a sudden thud.  "...  yeah ok.  got me there."  He always tried to act cool and unaffected, but damn it, every time you talked like that, he reverted right back into clueless nervous virgin mode.

 

You loved that about him.

 

"Now seriously.  We're both getting in the bath.  Right now.  Together," you reiterated.  "Here, since you're clearly in need of guidance, let me help you with that."

 

Nudity didn't do much for Sans, but touching and physical closeness sure did.  So when you slipped your hands under his jacket, held him by the waist, and leaned down to kiss him, that was when he finally began to respond.  You felt his hands settle on your hips and his body situate comfortably up against yours.  He couldn't do much in the way of kissing you back, but he tried his best with what he had, and the effort made a big difference.  You would never tire of his little skeleton kisses.

 

Nor would you tire of his hands creeping up under your shirt, touching your bare skin and sending a pleasant shiver down your back.  It was easy to forget that nakedness wasn't sexual for him, because taking your clothes off sure was, mostly because of the touching it entailed.  He was heavily physical, hardly visual...  with the exception that, you were pretty sure, he got especially turned on if you wore his jacket while being intimate with him.

 

You were adamant about getting his clothes off before he could get to yours.  You used to say 'ladies first,' but Sans kept laughing at you and jesting 'i don't see no lady around here,' so now it was just an underlying assumption-- one that wasn't easy to forget, with the way you trapped him between yourself and the bathroom wall just before peeling his jacket off over his arms.  Being pressed against the wall elicited a soft noise from him, but the way he wrapped his arms around your waist told you that he was enjoying it, so you didn't stop.  The only space you gave him was after another good minute of passionate kissing, and it was only to pull off his tank top and work his shorts down over his hips.  Now his clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, and you had a naked skeleton on your hands who was intent on making things even.

 

He had to stretch way up on the tips of his toes to get your shirt off over your head, so you took the opportunity to get a good grip on him and lift him off the floor.  The two of you laughed together like a couple of teenagers making out in the bushes, which wasn't far off from the actual situation, if you just replaced 'teenagers' with 'grown-ass adults' and 'bushes' with...  'bathroom.'  So maybe being romantic wasn't your strong suit.  At least you had that in common with each other.

 

"sweetheart, i love this as much as you do, but you're holding me over the bath water right now and it's making me nervous," Sans chuckled.  "you aren't gonna dunk me, are you?"

 

The look in your eyes told him everything he needed to know, but there was no time to react.  He was just hitting the water when the thought occurred to him to teleport to safety.  Maybe he trusted you a little too much.  He made an awful clattering noise against the bottom of the tub, and even though you felt a twinge of guilt, it didn't stop you from bursting out laughing.  If it was any consolation, Sans had played much more cruel pranks on you in the past.

 

"Ohoho, shit, _hahahaaa_!  Holy shit, that sounded kinda painful, actually.  You okay?"

 

Sans sat upright with a wince and rubbed his tail bone pointedly.  "ow."

 

"Sorry."

 

"'sokay, i still love ya."  He turned and rested his chin on his arms on the side of the tub, flashing you that cheesy smile of his.  "there's gonna be retribution, though.  you'd better watch your back."

 

"Uhhh-oh," you sang.  "Where are you gonna put the whoopee cushion this time?  Putting it on my chair at work was STILL NOT FUNNY."  
  
"it was _hilarious_.  your coworkers are gonna make you take beano before the next company dinner."

 

"I take it back.  I'm not sorry and I'm glad I dunked you."  You turned your back to him, both to feign indignance and to take off the rest of your clothes.  He chuckled at you, then fell strangely silent.  You didn't even hear water sloshing around, so he hadn't moved from his position, staring at you from the bath tub.  And you didn't hear snoring, so he hadn't fallen asleep, either.  You figured he was probably giving you the heart eyes.

 

"...  i love you."

 

Oh, he was definitely giving you the heart eyes.  And he was really hitting you with the 'I love you's a lot lately.  You didn't mind at all, in fact it made you very happy, but you did wonder why.

 

"Awwwh.  I love you, too, Sansy-boy."  You turned back around.  You were absolutely right about the heart eyes.  He blinked at you a couple of times to make them turn back into their usual circle shape and lazily tilted his head to the side, looking very much like a cozy, smug cat.

 

"even though you feel like dunking me sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah.  Even though I totally feel like dunking you sometimes."  You dipped your toes in the water to test it.  It was perfect, steaming warm.  "Alright, scooch, I'm gonna sit behind you."

 

"yes ma'am."  Ooh.  You liked that, coming from him, and you made sure he knew it.  Once you'd settled down into the water with your rather compact boyfriend between your legs, you took some water in your hands and splashed it over his bones.  He got to marvel at the sensation of his lover cleaning him, and you got to marvel at the way the water cascaded down his body in little droplets that went every which way, both on the inside and the outside of his ribs.

 

Sans sighed contentedly as your hands and the water traced soothing patterns all throughout his body, "y'know...  you're really good at this."

 

"Thanks.  It's almost like I do it every day or something, huh?  Unlike some people," you quipped.  He chuckled, leaning further back against you and tilting his head back just to make eye contact with you.

 

"i'm used to just having to clean myself.  this blows that outta the water."

 

"Sans, I'm not doing it.  I'm not doing the pun war right now."  You were fighting an obvious smile off your face, though.

 

"awh, i thought i trained my girlfriend to love my puns by now in some kinda pavlovian way.  i guess i failed to condition 'er."

 

"The wit.  It burns."

 

Sans grinned at you.  You felt his left hand patting your leg encouragingly.  "c'mon.  just gimme one and i'll stop."

 

You sighed exaggeratedly...  Although really, you didn't mind.  This was basically life with Sans.  You just put up a fight to be playful.  "...  I'd rather watch some soaps right now than get into this with you."  
  
"...  wwwow.  that was, uh.  pretty bad."

 

"You didn't say it had to be a good one."

 

"you know it's bad when i tell you it's bad.  you don't even watch soap operas. that's half of what makes it so bad, is i know you pulled it outta your ass." 

 

You held him close against you and kissed the top of his head.  You felt him relax in your arms as if you'd hit him with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
"heheh.  alright."  He slouched and shut his eyes, which was fine.  You were used to doing all the work around here.  But halfway through working your body wash into a lather on his bones, you decided to have a little fun with him.  You decided you were absolutely not going to let him fall asleep.  You wanted to make him squirm a little.  One of your hands stayed at his ribs, running soap-soaked fingers through every curve, but your other hand roamed lower on his body.  He didn't even seem to notice until you were fully caressing his hip, and then he opened one eye to look at you.

 

"well hullo, what have we here?"  You laughed at his flirtatious tone and stroked him with a little more intention.

 

"Someone who missed you all day," you mumbled against his skull.  "Someone who wants to give you a little attention to make up for her demanding-ass job."

 

Sans sighed softly, cuddling back against you, so close that his spine pressed against your chest.  "you don't hafta make up for anything.  you're bringing home the bacon for my lazy ass."  
  
"Heyyy."  You kissed his head.  "No self-deprecation while I'm trying to love you."

 

"alright, well..." Sans let out a noise that was almost a purr as your hand dipped to his pubic region.  "mmm...  fuck, babe.  what are you doin'?  we're gonna splash water all over the place if you keep going the way you're going."

 

"Not if you relax and let me show you how it's done~" you cooed.  "There's just one thing.  I do need something to work with here."

 

"your wish is my command."  His magic centered in a luminescent ball in his chest for a moment, then traveled down his spine and to his groin to form what you'd asked for.  "have fun."  He was trying to act nonchalant as ever about it, but the blush extending all the way to his shoulder blades was hard to miss.

 

"See, that's the thing, Sans."  You smiled, bringing both hands to his femurs and pulling them apart.  God, he looked gorgeous with his legs spread like that.  It was a mental image you'd never forget.  "This is about you having fun.  Not me.  Well, I'll be having fun, but a little more vicariously than usual..."

 

"...  oh. oh! ok.  i get it. wow. yeah, we can try that." Sans looked down at where your hands were caressing him, so close to his groin, and shifted even closer to you. Now his back was pressed flush to your front.  "you sure you don't wanna-- hehe-- bring this back to the bedroom or something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure.  I want to focus on your cute face while I play with you," you purred by the side of his skull.  A hiss of air rushed from his nose as your hand wrapped around his cock.  It was an absolutely dizzying sensation for him, the combination of the hot water and your soft, gentle hand beginning to stroke him so confidently and so skillfully.  And it wasn't a half-bad experience for you, either.  You'd wanted to try this, among other things, for awhile, but until now it was like Sans thought the only form of sexual intimacy was plain, vanilla, penetrative sex.  It was an all-new experience to feel him in your hand instead of buried inside you.  Sure, it lacked the physical stimulation you would get from the latter, but it gave you a sense of authority and control, which was something you always craved in your encounters with him.  Being in complete control of him and his pleasure made your pussy feel hotter than the bath water.

 

"oh, stars, babe.  you're so good at this, too.  i hope you don't practice _this_ every day, though."

 

You chuckled, wrapping your unoccupied arm around his ribs to hug him against you in a way that felt loving, protective, and possessive all at once.  "Honey, if I'm practicing this every day, you're gonna damn well know about it.  And you'll be incredibly sexually satisfied."

 

"you say that like i'm not already. shit..." he laughed deep in his chest.  You could feel him tensing up, could hear his slow, easy breaths begin to turn to longer, more labored sighs that whistled almost melodiously in his nasal cavity, all sure signs that he was becoming more and more aroused the more you played with him.

 

"Mmm, that's nice to hear, sugar skull.  It's good to know that I've been taking real good care of you even though I've been busy," you cooed, each sentence punctuated with a tender kiss somewhere on his skull.  "I think about you a lot while I'm at work, you know."  He whimpered a little and pushed against the front of the tub with his heel to huddle even closer to you upon hearing that remark, so you took that as your cue to continue.  "Oh, yeah, baby.  When I'm waiting for some boring titration to finish its course, I like to take a little trip into dreamland, where it's always sunny and I'm always plowing you right out on the couch without a care in the world until you're moaning like a monster in heat for me."

 

"fuck.  m-me too," Sans mumbled.  "i mean, i think about you like that sometimes when you're not here and it makes my soul and my magic go nuts.  i can't help it, i miss you a lot."  He needed some part of you to grab on to, anything.  He gripped what was most accessible: your thighs, which were on either side of him, forming a secure little cocoon for his pleasure-weak body to nestle in.  He couldn't possibly feel more secure than he did right now.

 

"Awwwh.  Well let me know sometime, maybe I'll make a quick dash home on my lunch break and have a piece of you~"  You grinned and, emboldened by his confession, hunched over him a little, forcing him to bend forward with you as you flipped your hand so that your palm was facing down and tried stroking him that way, instead.  Droplets of water rained from his exposed rib cage back into the bath, and steam wafted upwards into his nasal cavity, even more stifling than before.  Sans gasped softly in response to your change in technique, and a shiver ran through him, making his bones rattle.  You adored that noise.  It usually came just minutes before he did.  "Ooh, you liked that, didn't you?  Good boy.  I think I know you well enough sexually by now to say that you seem like you're getting close."

 

Sans' chin dipped to his chest, and he let out a strong huff of air he'd seemed to forget to breathe.  "oh my god.  _shit_.  i'm so sorry.  it's only been, like, five minutes."  He laughed at himself, nervously and somewhat shamefully.  "i dunno what's wrong with me, i thought i...  when we have sex i usually...  i mean i guess i don't _time_ myself but it's longer n' five minutes."

 

"Don't be sorry!  This is different.  It's normal and fine for you to not last as long when I touch you like this."  You smiled against the top of his skull.  He was so cute sometimes.  "This is about you.  So just relax.  You can cum whenever you need to, sweetheart."

 

"oh my god.  thank you, thank you, love, thank you..."  You would think you'd given a starving man a three-course meal, the way he poured out his love and gratitude for you, and in a way, maybe you had.  For so long, he'd lived for other people, never for himself, and then you came along and made him feel like some things could actually be about him and his happiness, in a time when he'd all but forgotten his own significance.  He was endlessly grateful for that.  "can you...  um...  kiss me some more on my clavicle?  please?"  He lifted one hand from your thigh, momentarily, to gesture to his collar bone for clarity, and then moved it right back where he'd had it before.  You were proud of him for learning to ask you for what he wanted, but giggled at his gesture.

 

"I know where your clavicle is, dear, but of course."

 

"pffft, the state i'm in, i don't know if _i'd_ know where my clavicle is right now." You tilted your head and kissed him where he wanted you to, since he'd asked so nicely, your hand never stopping its rhythm, in fact, only increasing in tempo and motion.  His phalanges dug needily into your thighs, so firmly that it ached a little, but you didn't even think to stop him.  If he happened to leave little marks on you in his ecstasy, you would feel nothing but proud of them.  They were quiet proof of his utter desire for you, your power over him, your incredible ability to make him feel things he'd never felt before, much like the way he, despite his usual lazy ways, synchronized with your rhythm and began to enthusiastically buck his hips against your hand.  Enthusiasm from Sans was something very special, and usually very rare.  Yet for you, a lot of the time, and right now, it was in excess.  He was, as you'd so eloquently described it earlier, 'moaning like a monster in heat,' and you rewarded him for that enthusiasm with kisses and touches in all his favorite places.  He was in the middle of mumbling something about loving you when he sucked in a breath and tensed up.

 

"o-oh!  yeah.  shit.  sorry.  it's...  i'm about to..." He panted desperately, obviously more than capable of release, but waiting for something.  Waiting for your approval.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart, don't apologize," you chided him softly.  "You've been so good, so just ask nicely and I'll give you exactly what you want."  
  
"...  please..."  Oh, god, the way he whimpered when you had him at your mercy was beautiful.  You felt a rush of affection for him.

 

"Please what, Sansy?"

 

"please let me cum, sweetheart, it feels so good it _hurts_ ," he whined, nuzzling against you desperately.  " **please.** "

 

That was good enough for you.  You leaned over his shoulder to give him a long, slow kiss on the mouth, and then you turned your hand back to its original and more familiar position to stroke him to completion.  And completion came quickly.  You could feel the waves of impending orgasm crashing through him in the way his gentle thrusts into your hand became increasingly sloppy, could hear it in the crescendo of his voice.  He pushed hard against your thighs, almost as if trying to lift himself out of the water against you, but your body yielded to his and instead, you both reclined backwards until all but your heads were submerged.  Your ears almost dipped under the water, but you fought to keep them on the surface, wanting to hear every last cry, ever last broken iteration of your name pouring from your impassioned lover's mouth right now.  As always, he rode out his orgasm for an impressive amount of time before he seemed to have enough, started to giggle sheepishly and put his hand over the one you still had milking his cock for every last drop.  "s-stop, eheheh!  too-too much, too much."

 

God, you just wanted to bend him over on his hands and knees and keep stroking his overstimulated cock until you managed to squeeze another orgasm out of him, but when your lover said 'stop,' you stopped.  You let go of his cock and sat up to hug him with both arms instead of just one, and he moved loosely with you, putting his hands over yours.  You sat still there for a moment, your chin resting on top of his head, watching the water and listening to Sans' wheezing breaths as he recovered from what you'd just done to him.  Then he felt your chest quiver against his back.

 

"what?  it's not funny, you said i could cum when i needed to." Sans muttered, the self-conscious blush making a triumphant return to his cheeks.

 

"No!  Sweetie, it's not that.  It's just..."  You wiped a joyful tear from your eye.  "I've never seen a guy cum underwater before.  It's so weird.  It made, like, a cloud, and some of it clumped in little stringy bits-- eeugh.  I don't know.  I thought it would sink or dissipate.  It was so fuckin' funny.  I'm sorry."

 

"babe...  that's pretty disgusting."  It only took a moment before Sans burst out laughing, too.  "but you're right.  it's also _hilarious_. do you wanna get out of the bath before it gets ya' and you have to fill up the tub all over again to wash it off?"

 

"Ew, Sans, you're so gross!" you squealed, splashing him with (clean!) water, before taking his idea into consideration.  You braced yourself on the edges of the bath tub and lifted both yourself and your weak-kneed boyfriend up to your feet.  "Yeah, though.  I think we've had enough of the bath for today.  Your bones are going to be glistening after all that time in the soap and water."

 

"hehe, yeah..."  Sans was quiet until he had a towel wrapped around himself.  And then he finally realized.  "...  wait.  did you do all that just so i'd keep taking baths with you?!"

 

You just smiled and patted his shoulder wordlessly before heading over to dry your hair in the mirror.

 

"...  and you act like _i'm_ the genius in this relationship."

 

*     *     *

"HUMAN...  I AM BAMBOOZLED."  Papyrus scratched his head.  You glanced at him over the top of your book.  He'd been making dinner without a peep so far.  He'd been strangely quiet, in fact.  You should've guessed that something was on his mind.  Sans probably would have, if he wasn't passed out asleep in your bed right now.

 

"Oh yeah?  What's bamboozling you today?"

 

"SANS!  YOU SEE, FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS, HE HAS BEEN SO...  HYGIENIC!"

 

Slowly, you covered your face with your book.  "...  Yes, and?  You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"NO, IT'S GOOD!  IT'S VERY GOOD!  IT'S JUST THAT I WISH I KNEW WHAT CHANGED TO FINALLY MAKE HIM DECIDE TO BATHE ON THE REGULAR.  YOU ARE HIS DATEMATE, AND YOU ARE ALSO CURRENTLY HIDING STRATEGICALLY BEHIND THAT BOOK YOU HAVE ALREADY READ BEFORE.  DO YOU KNOW OR ARE YOU POSSIBLY INVOLVED IN THIS CONSPIRACY?"

 

You had to try really, really hard not to laugh at the way he said that.  Yes, Papyrus.  The conspiracy was handjobs.  "Nope.  Sorry.  But I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.  Isn't he a lot cuter when he's nice and clean?"  
  
"HE IS...  MORE TOLERABLE."  Papyrus returned to his cooking without further questioning, and you let out a sigh of relief.

 

There were some secrets to dealing with Sans' shit that Papyrus just didn't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up anytime here on AO3 or at marshmarrowsans.tumblr.com for requests or just to chat! We love you guys! <3


End file.
